The amount of data transferred between electronic devices has grown tremendously the last several years. Large amounts of audio, streaming video, text, and other types of data content are now regularly transferred among desktop and portable computers, media devices, handheld media devices, displays, storage devices, and other types of electronic devices. Power supply voltages and ground may be transferred with this data.
Power and data may be conveyed over cables that may include wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or some combination of these or other conductors. Cable assemblies may include a connector insert at one or both ends of a cable, though cable assemblies may be connected or tethered to an electronic device in a dedicated manner. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices.
Many of these electronic devices are now being used in retail or other environments where customers and others interact directly with them. These devices may include touch or other types of screens that provide information about various items, products, or services. These screens may also allow users to explore databases to find further information, to request help, to place orders, or to interact in other ways.
Again, conventional cable assemblies include a connector insert at an end of a cable. The connector insert includes an insert portion to fit in a connector receptacle in an electronic device. A housing of the connector insert attaches to the insert portion and does not fit into the connector receptacle, but rather extends orthogonally to an exterior surface of the electronic device. The cable may extend from the housing, also in a direction orthogonal to the exterior surface of the electronic device.
While this housing may be very convenient in that is allows a user to easily insert and remove the connector insert, it may obstruct a user interacting with the electronic device. It may also consume space in a display area and have an undesirable appearance.
Thus, what is needed are cable assemblies including connector inserts that do not obstruct a user, do not consume space in a display area, and do not have an undesirable appearance.